Tsuji
, , | notablemembers = Kusaka Kori, Ino Choyo, Kazuma Nishiki }} The Tsuji (辻, Crossroad) are who have been subjected to Kagura's Hōgyoku, in a joint experiment with Bansui Amatsuki. Overview A Tsuji could be considered similar to the Visored and Ankoite, in that they are who have crossed into the realm of the Hollow, whilst gaining Quincy-like powers in the process; something which had initially been thought to have been impossible to achieve. This process would be referred to as , though this only applies to the Hollow aspect, and was such a rare phenomenon that prior to the only three such examples existed, all of whom where afflicted by Kagura and Bansui to satisfy their racial research. Unlike the Visored who access their Hollow powers by donning a Hollow mask specific to them, which supplements their Shinigami powers with Hollow powers, a Tsuji's Hollow powers are constantly active and wholly indistinguishable from their usual spiritual power unless exerted as ; in which case they possess a dual-type spiritual output. Like the Ankoite a Tsuji could also absorb ambient reishi from the atmosphere as well as from an opponents attack, usually as a means of physical and spiritual augmentation, or as a means of retaliation. In terms of appearance and physiology Tsuji are indistinguishable from any other Shinigami when viewed by the naked eye or sensory techniques, and appear completely in terms of physical appearance. It is only when they exert their reiatsu or start taking in reishi that it become apparent that there is more to their power than appearances would suggest. The Soul Society remained oblivious to the Tsuji for many years but immediately viewed them in the same damning light as the Visored and Ankoite once they became aware of them, believing them to be a dangerous future element that would be best wiped out. The Onmitsukidō as well as any patrolling Shinigami in the where issued kill-on-site orders should a Tsuji be encountered per the order of the Central 46. As per Averian's return there are a total of five Tsuji in existence and only two of those are classified "pure" Tsuji. Kenji was the first of this race documented whilst Kusaka, Ino and Kazuma were experimented upon to achieve powers similar to Kenji's via unnatural means and outside sources. The final known member of this racial group is Kitsui Sanretsu, who was born with the powers and was considered the final phase of Bansui's racial research, having the same skill-set as Kenji. In addition the children of Kenji, Ino and Kusaka all have the potential to become Tsuji though for now these powers are in a state of dormancy, with Kay Hiroshi as the sole exception. Powers & Abilities Tsuji possess the core abilities common to Shinigami and some unique to them, though they also possess traits common to the Quincy and Visored, granting them a multitude of combat skills and abilities. *'Nullpfeil' (鏑矢 (ナルッペール) Naruppeiru; German for "Zero Arrow", Japanese for "Whistling Arrow"): an advanced technique exclusive to the Tsuji; combining Quincy arrows with a Visored's Cero. The technique is beam-shaped and can be guided by the user even after firing, lending it greater versatility. *'Kassō' (滑走, Glide): the Tsuji equivalent to , and , enabling for high-speed movement to be performed. It is generally believed to surpass the latter techniques though this could merely be a generalization. *'Onkyōkyū' (音響球, Echo Sphere): a sensory technique which allow the Tsuji to sense the most subtle of movements within a 360º field, in a perfect spherical shape. Some, namely Kazuma, uses this alongside other techniques to "see" despite his blindness. *' ' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): an advanced Quincy and Tsuji technique, which grants the user inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by flowing reiryoku into their blood vessels'. *'Descorrer' (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): a technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and Tsuji, to open a between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Known Tsuji *Kenji Hiroshi (First, perfect) *Kusaka Kori (Imperfect) *Ino Hiroshi (Imperfect) *Kazuma Nishiki (Imperfect) *Kitsui Sanretsu (Perfect) Behind the Scenes *Credit for the naming of Nullpfeil goes to Ashy; bless his translating genius. References and notes Category:Groups Category:Race